Royal Fiance - EXTRA
by autumnpanda
Summary: Chapter spesial dari series berjudul serupa "Royal Fiance". / KrisTao / Yaoi / MPREG / Happy reading and don't forget to review. Thank you!


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERHARU. BENER-BENER TERHARU.**

 **GA NYANGKA BANYAK YANG MASIH SAYANG SAMA FANFIKSI INI. HUHUHUHU, AKU KIRA CUMA AKU DOANG LOH YANG GAGAL MOVE ON. HIKS. SAMPE DIBELA-BELAIN SEGITUNYA. PADAHAL AKU CUMA BERCANDA LOH SOAL REVIEW SERIBU. TAPI MALAH DITURUTIN. HUWAAA. THANKIES BERAT YAA GAYS. DAN MAAF BANGET KARENA BARU BISA AKU BIKININ. HUHUHUHU.. AKU CINTA KALIAN SELAMANYA MUAH MUAH.. :))**

 **BUAT YANG MINTA SEKUEL DARI ROYAL FIANCE. NIIIH, UDAH AKU BUATIN YAA.**

 **( _capek teriak-teriak mulu_ )**

 **( _oiy kan kamu ngetik Nda_ )**

 **OKE DEH**

 **SEMOGA SUKA. DAN SELAMAT MEMBACA.**

 **JANGAN LUPA VOTE DAN COMMENT YA CINTA *wink***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah pagi ketiga Zi Tao terbangun sendirian di atas tempat tidur. Pagi ketiga kalinya untuk Zi Tao yang baru saja membuka mata dan tak mendapati sosok Kris di sampingnya.

Tempat tidur lelaki berambut pirang itu sudah kosong. Rapi. Dan tentu saja tak berpenghuni.

Zi Tao cuma bisa mengurut dada sabar saat Kris lagi-lagi telah pergi tanpa membangunkannya terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah mereka berdua melewati malam hari bersama-sama.

Semenjak menikah, intensitas Kris dan Zi Tao untuk bertatap muka justru semakin berkurang. Sang Pangeran tertua itu akan disibukkan dengan tugas kerajaan dan sering berpergian ke luar kota. Sementara Zi Tao masih sibuk mengambil kursus belajar untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya dalam bersekolah. Mereka hanya bertemu saat malam menjelang. Sewaktu hendak tidur. Itupun hanya berlangsung beberapa menit saja karena kebanyakan waktu mereka dihabiskan untuk mengarungi mimpi.

Menghela napas lelah, Zi Tao memerhatikan pias mukanya yang seputih kertas pagi itu di dalam kamar mandi. Tangannya meraba cermin yang terpajang di atas wastafel, menyentuh pantulan dirinya yang sedikit lebih kurus.

Rasa pening itu kemudian hadir. Menghantam kepala Zi Tao, membuatnya melenguh sembari menarik sebagian rambutnya. Zi Tao menumpukan sebagian tubuhnya di atas pinggiran wastafel. Badannya nyaris ambruk andai saja tangannya tak mencengkeram kuat tepian keramik yang ada di depannya.

Beberapa hari terakhir Zi Tao memang merasa ada yang salah dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Ia merasa mudah lelah meskipun tak melakukan begitu banyak hal. Terkadang ia merasa sulit bernafas saat malam hari. Membuatnya tiba-tiba terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi. Tak jarang pula ia merasa perutnya sangat sakit seperti melilit. Makan pun rasanya jadi enggan. Zi Tao sampai ditanyai oleh Dio karena sudah berhari-hari ia tak pernah menghabiskan porsi makannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Zi Tao mendongakkan kepalanya saat sebuah suara menyapanya di dalam kamar mandi. Mata hitamnya membola saat mendapati bayangan tubuh Kris terpantul dari cermin. Pria berambut pirang itu kemudian berjalan mendekat, menyentuh pundak Zi Tao yang sedikit naik saat terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Yah, hanya merasa sedikit pusing. Semalam saya tidur terlalu larut." jawab Zi Tao.

Kris terdiam. Pandangan matanya menunjukkan jika dia sangsi dengan kata-kata Zi Tao barusan.

"Periksa ke dokter ya?"

Zi Tao menggeleng, tangannya menyentuh lengan Kris yang memeluk bahunya. "Tidak perlu. Sakitnya tidak parah." katanya.

"Saya kira anda sudah berangkat ke balai kota." ujar Zi Tao kemudian sambil melempar senyum. Kris ikut menaikkan sudut bibirnya, dan memberi koyakan kecil pada rambut hitam Zi Tao hingga membuatnya sedikit berantakan.

"Jadwal kunjunganku ditunda sampai jam sepuluh nanti. Kita bisa sarapan bersama kalau kau mau."

Zi Tao mengangguk paham, tubuhnya mengekori Kris yang telah berjalan duluan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, tunggu sepuluh menit lagi kalau begitu." kata Zi Tao sambil meraih _bathrobe_ yang tersampir di gantungan baju. "Saya akan mandi sebentar." lanjutnya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan samar dari Kris.

"Kutunggu di ruang makan."

Sepiring wafel stroberi di atas meja yang baru separuh habis termakan hanya dipandangi dengan malas oleh Zi Tao pagi itu. Makanan manis itu terasa hambar dimulutnya saat dikunyah. Membuat ia langsung meletakkan garpunya yang masih terdapat potongan kecil tergeletak begitu saja. Dan menelan sisa kunyahannya setelah bersusah payah berusaha.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan sarapanmu?"

Zi Tao tersentak saat Dio bertanya secara tiba-tiba kepadanya. Koki istana itu memandang Zi Tao dengan tatapan was-was. Takut jika masakannya pagi ini tak sesuai dengan selera sang tuan muda.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu? Bukannya ini menu favoritmu?" tanya Kris kemudian. Usai menyesap _wine_ putih dari gelas kristal yang dipegangnya.

"Apa aku harus mengganti menu makanannya dengan yang lain?" tanya Dio lagi. Bersiap mengambil piring Zi Tao.

"Ah, tidak perlu." Zi Tao tergagap, dan buru-buru melap bibirnya menggunakan selembar tisu. "Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya pencernaanku sedang bermasalah. Karena itu selera makanku jadi buruk."

Kris menatap sangsi ke arah Zi Tao yang tengah memaksakan diri melengkungkan bibir mengulum sebaris senyum. Ia baru saja hendak membuka mulut hendak membalas kata-kata istrinya sebelum akhirnya batal karena Suho, sekretaris sang Raja yang juga asisten pribadinya sudah memasuki ruang makan dengan langkah tergopoh.

"Pangeran.."

"Ada apa sekretaris Kim?"

Suho membungkuk hormat ke arah Kris dan memasang ekspresi seperti merasa bersalah. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah Dio yang berlalu di depannya, hendak kembali ke dalam dapur.

"Pertemuan di balai kota sebentar lagi dimulai. Raja dan beberapa anggota kabinet sudah menunggu yang mulia di sana."

Kris mengernyit, "Bukankah kau bilang rapatnya berlangsung sekitar jam sepuluh?"

Suho memejamkan mata dan kembali membungkukkan badan. Wajahnya memucat saat mendengar nada kaget terlontar dari bibir Kris.

"Maafkan saya. Saya salah membaca jadwal. Sebenarnya di jadwal tertulis sepuluh menit lagi, tapi saya keliru membacanya menjadi pukul sepuluh pagi."

Kris menghela nafas panjang dan melempar pandangan ke arah Zi Tao yang diam memandangi obrolan Kris serta asistennya tersebut. "Kau tidak apa-apa jika kutinggal sendirian?" tanyanya, sedikit cemas karena tahu jika kondisi Zi Tao terlihat kurang sehat pagi ini.

"Saya akan baik-baik saja jika beristirahat sebentar. Sebaiknya anda segera bergegas sebelum baginda Raja menunggu kedatangan anda terlalu lama."

Kris hendak membantah. Tapi mendengar perihal Raja yang telah menunggu kehadirannya, niatnya untuk menyanggah Zi Tao menguap lalu hilang.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita liburkan saja kelas berkudamu. Kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat. Kabari aku jika sesuatu terjadi." kata Kris perhatian. Zi Tao mengangguk menyetujui.

"Sekretaris Kim, aku ingin Dio agar menemani Zi Tao seharian ini selama aku pergi. Bisa kau sampaikan perintahku kepadanya segera?"

"Akan saya laksanakan Yang Mulia."

Kris kemudian bangkit berdiri saat mendapati Suho telah pergi untuk menemui istrinya yang tengah berada di dapur. Lelaki muda itu berjalan menghampiri Zi Tao yang masih duduk di atas kursinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dahi Zi Tao memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Sedikit demam, huh?" tanyanya seolah meledek. Senyum miring Kris yang khas sudah tersaji di bibir pria pirang tersebut.

Zi Tao tersenyum kecut. Lalu menyentuh jemari Kris untuk digenggamnya erat.

"Berjanjilah pada saya untuk segera pulang." pinta si Huang muda itu sambil menumpukan kepalanya pada perut Kris yang dibalut setelan formal. Rasa pening yang tadi menghampiri sedikit demi sedikit mulai reda ketika Zi Tao memeluk pinggang suaminya.

"Kau sangat manja saat sedang sakit begini."

"Dan anda cerewet sekali saat saya sakit seperti ini."

Kris mendengus. Ia bungkukkan tubuhnya agar bisa mengecup pucuk kepala gagak Zi Tao yang masih bersandar nyaman di perutnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu." ujarnya, berpamitan.

"Hmm, hati-hati di jalan."

* * *

Zi Tao mengusap bibirnya menggunakan air ketika seorang pelayan wanita menyodorkan selembar lap kering ke arahnya. Dan kembali menungguinya sampai Zi Tao selesai dengan kegiatannya mengeluarkan isi perut.

Pemuda itu memegangi perutnya yang terasa kosong. Wajar saja, beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru saja memuntahkan sisa sarapannya hingga habis tak tersisa. Ia melirik ke arah pelayan yang berdiri di samping kiri tubuhnya dengan pandangan yang sukar ditebak.

"Jika seseorang merasa mual di pagi hari selama beberapa minggu. Apa itu hal yang wajar?" tanyanya pelan, membuat pelayan wanita tadi tersentak dan memandangnya khawatir.

"Tuan Huang sudah periksa ke dokter?"

Zi Tao tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku tak terlalu akrab dengan dokter. Aku juga tidak suka dengan bau obat yang menyengat."

"Tapi jika dibiarkan terus-menerus bukankah itu akan berbahaya bagi kesehatan anda? Bagaimana jika pencernaan anda benar-benar terganggu?"

"Awalnya aku juga mengira seperti itu. Tapi aku hanya merasa mual di pagi hari."

Pelayan wanita itu menggigit bibirnya penuh kekhawatiran. Ia sontak membungkukkan tubuhnya, memohon maaf karena merasa tak becus dalam bekerja melayani majikannya.

"Saya pantas dihukum karena tidak menyadari kesehatan Yang Mulia yang memburuk. Saya tidak berhak untuk mendapatkan ampunan dari anda, Yang Mulia."

Zi Tao sekali lagi menggulung senyum dan menepuk pundak wanita muda di depannya. "Jangan berlebihan seperti ini. Aku senang bertukar pendapat denganmu. Aku hanya ingin menceritakan masalah ini denganmu, suamiku saja tidak tahu."

"Ta—tapi Tuan Huang, bukanlah hal yang baik untuk anda menutupi hal ini kepada Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota. Salah seorang pelayan pernah mengalami hal yang serupa dengan anda. Karena menganggap sakit perut biasa, dia membiarkannya begitu saja. Dan ketika kondisinya semakin parah, baru diketahui jika lambungnya mengalami peradangan yang serius."

Mengangguk kecil, Zi Tao kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah nakas yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Ia menjulurkan satu tangannya, menarik sebuah laci dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Apa kau sudah menikah?" tanya Zi Tao kemudian, ke arah pelayan wanita tadi. Dan dia tersenyum lega saat mendapati sebuah anggukan pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Setidaknya aku tidak perlu mencari orang lain untuk membantuku. Kau tahu cara kerja benda ini?"

Sang pelayan wanita tersebut memandang benda yang dipegang Zi Tao dengan si pemilik surai hitam itu bergantian. Dahinya mengernyit. Alisnya bertaut menjadi satu di tengah kening saat penglihatan matanya menangkap sebuah benda mungil yang dipegang oleh Zi Tao.

"Alat tes kehamilan?"

Zi Tao yang ditanya sontak mengangguk. "Aku menyuruh salah seorang pelayan membelinya untuk berjaga-jaga. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya."

"Anda hanya perlu menyiramnya dengan air seni." ujar pelayan wanita itu memberi tahu. Matanya mengerjap maklum. Tentu saja lelaki muda di hadapannya tak memahami hal yang serharusnya hanya diketahui oleh seorang wanita saja.

"Maaf jika saya lancang. Tapi kenapa anda membeli alat seperti ini, Tuan Huang?"

Zi Tao menarik napas panjang. Ditatapnya nanar benda mungil yang kini digenggamnya erat

"Kau mungkin akan menganggapku gila—"

"—tapi sepertinya aku tengah hamil sekarang ini."

* * *

Aku menatap pintu besar yang membagi jarak antara diriku dan pangeran Kris dengan pandangan bimbang. Satu tanganku menyentuh kantung celana yang berisi hasil tes kehamilan yang baru saja muncul. Pelayan wanita itu bilang jika ada dua garis yang tertera, itu pertanda jika aku sedang mengandung. Dan yang mengejutkan. _Aku mendapatkan dua garis tersebut_.

Aku tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang ingin kutunjukkan saat memberitahukan hal ini kepada Kris sesaat lagi.

Aku berulang kali menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Berharap jika dengan melakukannya aku akan merasa tenang. Merasa sudah sepenuhnya yakin, kuulurkan tanganku ke depan. Mengetuk permukaan kayu berpelitur itu dengan buku jariku beberapa kali.

Ada suara sahutan dari dalam. Suara pangeran Kris tentu saja. Memberiku isyarat untuk masuk dan menemuinya.

Aku membuka daun pintu dengan segera setelah mendapat ijin. Dan langsung mendapati suamiku sedang menghadapi setumpukan kertas yang kutebak adalah laporan yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Oh, halo Zi Tao.." pangeran Kris menyapaku dan tersenyum tipis.

Kulihat ia mengambil kacamata baca yang tadi bertengger di hidungnya. Dan meletakkannya begitu saja ke saku pakaiannya. Melihatnya berpenampilan seperti itu, aku merasa seperti sedang menghadapi seorang guru.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan segera mengambil posisi di atas sofa yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Pangeran Kris bangkit berdiri dan menghampiriku. Ia ikut duduk di sebelahku. Sesaat sebelum tiba di sampingku, ia mengoyak surai pirangnya yang berantakan. Lalu duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantalan sofa. Terlihat sangat jelas sekali kalau ia sedang kelelahan dengan segala macam tugas yang dikerjakan tadi.

"Apa saya mengganggu?" aku bertanya pelan. Takut jika kedatanganku mengusik kerjanya.

Kris menoleh memandangku, membuat mata kami bertubrukan dalam waktu sekejap. Tangannya ganti bersarang di atas kepalaku, mengusap rambutku yang berwarna seperti arang, pelan sekali. Ia tersenyum kecil. Hampir tertawa sebetulnya. Namun tertahan saat aku menyentuh tangannya yang berada di atas kepalaku.

"Sudah kubilang tak perlu berbicara formal saat sedang berdua." Kris beringsut ke arahku. Ia menumpukan pucuk kepalanya di atas bahuku. Sementara ujung hidungnya sudah menempel sempurna di batang leherku.

"Kesannya kita jadi kurang akrab."

Ia mengalihkan pertanyaanku barusan dengan hal lain.

Sedang berusaha bersikap sopan, huh?

Aku meringis. "Saya masih belum terbiasa." ujarku setelahnya. Dan tersenyum kecil karena suamiku juga bertingkah demikian. "Tapi akan kucoba untuk beradaptasi."

Bisa kurasakan Kris sedang berusaha mengalungkan kedua tangannya di sekitar pinggangku. Memberikan pelukan hangat. Deru napasnya berhembus pelan menerpa leherku. Sedang cuping hidungnya mulai menghirup aroma tubuhku yang katanya sudah menjadi favoritnya. Mungkin karena aku mandi menggunakan sabun pribadinya, sehingga dia bisa bilang seperti itu.

"Tumben mampir ke ruang kerjaku? Biasanya tidak mau." Kris berkata pelan. Dan mendongakkan kepalanya memandangku. Aku meliriknya menggunakan ekor mataku. Dia mengerjapkan mata _auburn_ nya pelan. Terlihat cukup lucu kalau dilihat dari sini.

"Aku bosan." jawabku sekenanya. Setengah jujur, setengah mengada-ada. "Aku ingin sekolah lagi."

Kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Alis tebalnya bahkan sudah bertaut menjadi satu di tengah keningnya yang lebar. "Bukannya kau setiap hari sudah belajar dengan sekretaris Suho dan guru privat yang lain?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Tak membenarkan kata-katanya.

"Aku ingin sekolah yang normal. Seperti yang Pangeran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lakukan. Memakai seragam. Bertemu dengan guru dan teman-teman sekelas. Belajar privat di rumah membuatku cepat jenuh."

"Kalau gitu aku bisa menyuruh Suho untuk mengajakmu belajar di luar. Sambil piknik juga boleh."

Kali ini giliranku yang mengernyit. Apa dia tidak paham dengan maksud kata-kataku?

"Bukan begitu maksudku.."

Kris menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Melepaskan pelukan yang tadi diberinya kepadaku. "Aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi untuk saat ini kau harus fokus di kursus yang diberikan oleh kerajaan. Kau bisa mengejar nilai akademikmu kapan-kapan."

Aku terdiam. Lalu menunduk menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Percuma. Ini tidak akan berhasil.

Mungkin belum saatnya bagi dia untuk tahu. Oke, dia sangat berhak untuk mengetahuinya. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini.

"Sudah malam. Kau istirahat saja ya?" bujuknya kemudian. Nada bicaranya memang halus, tapi terkesan mengusir.

Apa kehadiranku memang benar-benar sudah mengganggunya?

"Besok akan kuajak kau mengelilingi salah satu desa yang ada di balik bukit. Ada taman bunga matahari di sana. Kau pasti menyukainya." rayunya sekali lagi. Aku tersenyum. Memasang ekspresi yang menunjukkan jika aku menyetujui kata-katanya.

"Boleh. Aku akan menyiapkan bekal untuk besok kalau begitu."

Kris mengangguk. Ia mengantarku sampai ke arah pintu ruang kerjanya dan memberiku kecupan kecil di bibir sebagai ucapan selamat malam. Dan kecupan yang lumayan lama di dahi sebagai ucapan selamat tidur. Lalu ditambah dua kecupan lagi di pipi kanan-kiri.

"Nanti aku akan menyusulmu tidur." ujarnya masih dengan senyum yang sama.

Satu tanganku melambai pelan ke arahnya. Bibirku ikut menyunggingkan senyum. Yang perlahan memudar sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu.

Aku berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh sembari menghela napas berat.

Entah kenapa—aku merasa jika Kris kembali membagi jarak di antara kita berdua. Sama seperti yang dia lakukan dulu.

Waktu kami baru pertama kali bertemu.

* * *

Aku menjatuhkan se-keranjang penuh _club sandwich_ yang kubuat bersama Dio barusan saat Kris datang menemuiku. Dan mengatakan jika dia tidak bisa menemaniku melihat bunga matahari yang dijanjikannya semalam.

"Ada rapat mendadak di balai kota. Sementara Baginda Raja Shi Yuan sedang berkunjung ke Thailand untuk menghadiri pemakaman Raja Bhumibol Adulyadej, dan beliau mengutusku untuk menggantikan posisinya dalam rapat pagi ini." katanya, tanpa harus kutanya kenapa.

Kris memasang muka bersalah dan menggenggam tanganku erat saat dia menyadari jika aku hanya diam saja. Bohong kalau dia tidak melihat gurat kecewa yang kupasang jelas di wajahku.

Rencananya, saat di taman bunga matahari nanti. Aku ingin memberi tahunya mengenai kabar kehamilanku ini. Tapi sepertinya aku harus menunda keinginanku tersebut, dan terpaksa menyembunyikannya lebih lama.

"Aku minta maaf oke?" pintanya, memohon.

"Akan kutemani kapan-kapan."

Aku menarik tanganku yang dipegangnya dan memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Tidak apa-apa." kataku.

"Kau harus datang karena kau adalah calon pemimpin negara ini. Apa kata rakyatmu ketika kau tidak ada saat kehadiranmu dibutuhkan? Cepat pergi sebelum terlambat."

Kris tersenyum lega dan sontak mendekap tubuhku erat ketika aku memberinya ijin.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

Aku membalas pelukannya. Bertepatan saat dadaku berdesir mendengar pengakuannya barusan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

"Oh, Tuhan. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Dio mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Zi Tao yang terkulai lemah di atas ranjang. Sementara itu Zi Tao hanya mampu menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya yang pucat pasi. Bola matanya menatap Dio sayu, mengisyaratkan bahwa kondisinya baik-baik saja.

Tapi Dio tahu jika kondisi Zi Tao jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'. Baru setengah jam yang lalu Dio menemukan tubuh Zi Tao terkapar di gudang penyimpanan anggur. Dengan raut wajah sepucat kertas dan napas tersengal-sengal. Panik, Dio segera membawa istri bosnya itu melesat menuju ke Rumah Sakit di pusat kota Gingertown usai mendapat bantuan dari beberapa pengawal.

" _Nan gwaenchanha_ , Dio- _sshi_.." desis Zi Tao lemas, sementara tangannya yang tak digenggam Dio mulai menyentuh perut ratanya dengan pancaran mata bahagia yang tak ketara.

" _Baby_ -nya memang suka nakal akhir-akhir ini."

Tubuh Dio sontak membeku.

Terkejut dengan pengakuan Zi Tao barusan. Bukankah istri majikannya di istana itu barusan mengatakan ' _baby_ '?

Apa maksudnya bayi?

Bayi Zi Tao?

"Zi Tao- _sshi_?"

Dio membolakan matanya ketika mendapati Zi Tao mengangguk lemah. " _Seolma_.."

"Ya—"

"—aku hamil, Dio- _sshi_."

* * *

Keping hitam Dio sontak melebar sempurna. Pemuda yang telah mengubah namanya menjadi 'Kim' semenjak menikah dengan Suho tersebut juga sampai harus menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Namun reaksi yang diterimanya dari Zi Tao justru berbanding terbalik. Lelaki berkantung mata tebal itu justru terkekeh pelan mendapati tingkah istri sekretaris suaminya.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkannya secepat itu?" tanya Zi Tao kemudian, dan tersenyum tipis melihat Dio yang meneguk ludah paksa.

"Pangeran Kris saja belum menyadarinya sampai sekarang."

"Aku hanya asal menebak. Siapa yang menyangka jika hal itu benar?" balas Dio kemudian.

"Kenapa Wu Fan belum tahu? Kau belum memberitahunya? Bukankah ini berita bahagia.." lanjutnya, sembari memandang Zi Tao.

Zi Tao terdiam untuk beberapa saat sembari memandangi langit-langit kamar rumah sakit yang didominasi warna putih itu dengan tatapan hampa. Jemarinya merambat halus, meremas pelan piyama yang ia kenakan tanpa Dio mengerti maksudnya apa.

"Lebih baik dia tak perlu tahu. Kehamilanku hanya akan membuat segalanya semakin rumit."

Dahi Dio berkedut, ditatapnya Zi Tao dengan pandangan menuntut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sedang tidak ada masalah dengan suamimu kan, Zi Tao- _sshi_?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu." jawab Zi Tao sambil tersenyum. "Maksudku, kau tahu jika Pangeran Kris sedang disibukkan dengan acara pelantikkannya sebagai Putera Mahkota sebentar lagi bukan?"

Dio mengangguk.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya berpikiran yang macam-macam jika aku memberitahunya mengenai berita kehamilanku ini. Aku ingin dia terfokus dengan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu. Lagipula ini bukan hal yang penting." lanjutnya, membuat Dio yang duduk di samping ranjang pasiennya memekik dan bangkit berdiri menatap Zi Tao protes.

"Bukan hal yang penting apanya!?"

Zi Tao tersentak saat mendengar suara Dio yang meninggi. Lelaki yang suka mengklaim dapur istana sebagai wilayah kekuasaannya itu melotot dan memandang Zi Tao tak terima.

"Kau hamil." serunya, "Demi Tuhan kau sedang mengandung anak dari seorang calon Raja! Katakan padaku bagian mananya yang tidak penting? Kau akan melahirkan salah satu penerus tahta Ecuratan, Wu Zi Tao- _sshi_."

Mendengarnya kata-kata Dio, Zi Tao termenung paham.

Dio tampak mengatur napasnya kembali. Dadanya naik turun, sedikit lelah juga karena berbicara lebih keras dari biasanya. "Apa kau yakin akan diam saja seperti ini tanpa memberitahu suamimu?"

Zi Tao menunduk lebih dalam. Wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan bimbang yang luar biasa.

"Zi, _are you really serious about this_?"

Memberi satu anggukan kecil. Zi Tao memandang Dio sembari mengulum senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Untuk saat ini saja. Untuk sementara ini, jangan biarkan Pangeran Kris tahu dengan berita kehamilanku."

* * *

"Huh? Kau telah menghindari kakakku selama nyaris satu minggu?"

Cangkir yang dipegang Chanyeol bergoyang sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya mendarat dengan tak sabar di atas meja hingga menimbulkan suara dentingan yang lumayan keras.

Iris cokelat kayu milik pemuda itu menerawang sejenak. Lalu ganti menghujam ke arah manik hitam milik Zi Tao yang menatapnya sayu. Chanyeol berusaha mencerna makna dari tatapan Zi Tao, tapi ia hanya menemukan rasa takut yang terpancar dari kedua mata kakak iparnya tersebut.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Paham betul jika istri dari kakak tertuanya itu sedang dirundung sedih yang berlebih.

Tanpa perlu dijawab pun, Chanyeol tahu betul kalau berita soal Zi Tao yang jarang menemui Kris itu memang benar demikian adanya.

Zi Tao juga acap kali menghindar ketika Kris hendak mendekat untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Atau, meskipun sedang dekat. Zi Tao lebih memilih untuk banyak diam. Seperti di pesta salah satu teman Kris kemarin. Awalnya mereka berdua datang bersama-sama, namun waktu pulang tiba, tahu-tahu Zi Tao sudah pulang terlebih dahulu dijemput oleh salah satu ajudan dengan dalih sedang merasa tidak enak badan.

Kris geram, tentu saja. Sudah berhari-hari ia dicueki seperti ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang tak ia tahu apa itu. Saat ditanya 'ada apa' pun, balasannya selalu 'tidak apa-apa'. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sama untuk dijawab dengan kebohongan yang sama pula.

"Kenapa lagi dengan naga bodoh itu? Kau bisa cerita semuanya kepadaku kakak ipar." Chanyeol tersenyum membujuk sambil meraih tangan Zi Tao untuk digenggamnya erat.

Zi Tao masih diam. Tapi bola matanya bergulir resah, sementara bibir bawahnya ia gigit lemah.

"Tidak masalah kalau masih belum ingin bercerita. Tapi tidak baik juga kalau mendiamkan kakakku yang bodoh itu sampai selama ini. Kau tahu dia gampang sekali kehilangan fokus saat di rapat parlemen kemarin kan?"

Zi Tao mendelik, kaget dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan.

"Haaaah, saat sekolah pun dia terus-terusan menghubungiku untuk meminta berganti posisi. Padahal aku sedang sibuk belajar karena sebentar lagi ujian."

"Maksudmu sibuk berkencan karena sebentar lagi akhir pekan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Malu karena ketahuan berkilah. "Yah, intinya sekarang aku sudah tahu kenapa kakakku suka uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini. Begitu pula denganmu."

Zi Tao mengernyitkan alisnya. "Huh, aku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk menanggapi.

"Ya, kau juga lho, kakak ipar." katanya, "Emosimu terlihat sedang tidak stabil. Kau suka marah-marah tanpa sadar. Kemarin kau bahkan protes ke salah satu pelayan karena mereka mencuci sepatu usangmu itu dengan deterjen." lanjut Chanyeol sembari menggelengkan kepalanya tak paham.

"Mereka seharusnya mencucinya menggunakan odol!" sentak Zi Tao, "Dan sepatuku tidak usang!"

"Hahahaha, sejak kapan mencuci sepatu menggunakan odol kakak ipar? Kau pikir kau sedang menyikat gigi?"

Zi Tao membungkam mulutnya saat mendengar gelak tawa Chanyeol yang meramaikan ruang belajar pribadi pemuda berambut ikal itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu karena terus-terusan digoda.

"Kakak ipar—" panggil Chanyeol pelan. Membuat Zi Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati segaris senyum simpul di wajah tampan Chanyeol yang bercahaya.

"—untuk saat ini. Kemungkinan besar kakakku memang belum mengetahuinya. Tapi aku juga tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadarinya."

Kepala Zi Tao miring sedikit ketika ia tak bisa menangkap maksud Chanyeol barusan. Alisnya berkedut, dan matanya memandang sang adik ipar dengan sorot meminta penjelasan.

"Huh—apa maksudmu?"

Mendengar Zi Tao bertanya seperti itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum tipis penuh arti.

* * *

"Eh, jadi kata Channie yang soal kau dan Pangeran Kris pisah ranjang selama seminggu itu memang benar?"

Baekhyun bertanya ke arah Zi Tao yang datang mengunjunginya ketika ia baru saja sampai di mansion Suho sepulang sekolah. Pemuda Byun itu kemudian ikut duduk di samping Zi Tao. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengganti seragamnya, karena Zi Tao sudah keburu datang dan memaksanya untuk mendengar cerita sobat pandanya itu.

"Bukan pisah ranjang. Kami hanya jarang bertatap muka satu sama lain." sungut Zi Tao sebal. Memeluk erat boneka beruang besar milik Baekhyun yang sepertinya adalah hadiah dari Chanyeol.

"Tapi biar saja seperti itu. Biar dia tahu rasa."

Mata pemuda itu sudah berkaca-kaca, sudah siap untuk menangis namun ditahannya. Hidungnya memerah, sedikit beringus. Sedangkan tangannya mencengkeram buntalan Teddy Bear dipelukannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Menahan emosi yang sepertinya sudah menyesakkan dadanya.

"Mana boleh seperti itu? Tidak sopan tahu.." Dio yang baru saja datang sambil membawa sepiring biskuit dan susu hangat, segera _nimbrung_ dengan sesi curhat para uke itu saat diberi tahu jika Zi Tao tengah berada di rumahnya.

Lelaki yang juga seorang juru masak istana itu lalu duduk di atas kasur milik Baekhyun. Menemani Baekhyun dan Zi Tao yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sana. Ia mengambil bantal yang berisikan bulu angsa, dan meletakkannya ke atas pangkuannya sendiri. Mata bulatnya memandang Zi Tao yang memberengut marah. Sepertinya masih kesal dengan perlakuan Kris yang tadi diceritakannya.

"Aku tahu—" Zi Tao mendengus lagi. Kali ini dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara bulu kecokelatan boneka yang sedang dipeluknya. "—aku hanya sedang kesal."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Terlihat dengan jelas dari wajahmu." katanya, membuat Zi Tao melengos.

"Aku tidak tahu-menahu dengan kehidupan pernikahan kalian, atau siapapun juga. Tapi kurasa satu-satunya cara untuk kalian berbaikan adalah agar saling pengertian. Saling memahami satu sama lain. Bukan begitu, Kyungsoo- _sshi_?"

Dio menjentikkan jarinya. Matanya menyipit memandang Baekhyun. Dari sikapnya barusan terlihat kalau dia sangat menyetujui kata-kata yang diutarakan adik sepupu suaminya tersebut.

"Kau benar." balas Dio kemudian. Melemparkan pandangan matanya menghujam ke arah Zi Tao. "Apa gunanya memiliki mulut kalau kita tidak saling berbicara? Dan ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa kali aku menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku Dio saja?"

Baekhyun kembali melengkungkan senyum. Ikut melirik ke arah Zi Tao yang masih terpekur diam. Tak berniat untuk membalas apa-apa.

Pemuda panda itu menghela napas resah. Uap yang keluar dari batang hidungnya terdengar berat. Seolah tak bertenaga.

Sementara itu manik matanya terlempar jauh ke depan. Menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun yang telah dikunjungi seseorang. Sesosok tubuh jangkung yang familiar di penglihatan matanya berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuh di sana. Sukses membuat pandangan Zi Tao mengabur. Ditemani dengan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdegup ramai.

"K—Kris..." Zi Tao menggerakkan bibirnya pelan. Tersendat-sendat lebih tepatnya. Tangannya mencengkeram boneka yang dipeluknya kuat. Membuat Baekhyun nyaris memekik. Tak terima jika hadiah dari pacarnya hendak dirusak.

Dio ikut menoleh. Matanya membola lucu saat didapatinya Kris sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, ditemani Suho yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan kedua tangan terlipat rapi di depan dada. Ikut menikmati pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"Pembicaraan kalian sepertinya menarik sekali." Kris. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berujar setelah dia puas menikmati ekspresi terkejut yang dilontarkan tiga lelaki bertampang manis di depannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelah. Menampilkan senyum miring yang sudah ia kuasai sejak masih belia. Ia memandang Zi Tao yang meringkuk. Menunduk dengan muka tertekuk. Sudah terlambat untuk merasa ketahuan, bukan?

Sebab. Mendapati _bahan obrolan_ mu berdiri di dekatmu dan ikut menguping acara gosipmu. Bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan?

"Aku terkejut saat mendapati kamar kita kosong. Dan bertanya-tanya dimana istriku berada. Ternyata dia sedang menikmati waktu bersama dengan teman-temannya. Menarik." Kris berujar dengan nada sinis yang terdengar alami. Kedua tangannya masih terlipat dengan apik. Ia sengaja mengangkat dagunya. Memasang muka pongah yang ketara.

"Bukan urusan anda. Terserah saya mau pergi kemana."

"Ini sudah petang. Sudah terlalu malam untuk pergi keluar dan menggosip murahan. Perkara rumah tangga kita tidak seharusnya menjadi pembahasan publik."

"Aku hanya menceritakannya kepada mereka!" Zi Tao membentak frustasi. Matanya berkilat tajam. Memandang Kris dengan lirikan kejam.

"Demi Tuhan aku bahkan tidak kenal siapapun di sini. Sedang kau sendiri asyik wara-wiri meninggalkanku sendirian. Kau pikir aku tidak kesepian?"

 _Shit_

Zi Tao keceplosan. Mukanya memerah saat tak sengaja berkata demikian.

Ia segera membungkam bibirnya dengan tangan. Mengabaikan Kris yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mendengar pengakuan darinya. Apa jangan-jangan pancingan Kris barusan adalah sebuah jebakan?

Jebakan agar Zi Tao mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Kris. Menyuarakan isi hati yang sebenarnya kepada sang pangeran.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang.."

Kris melembutkan pandangan matanya berikut dengan suaranya pula. Ia mengulurkan satu tangan ke arah Zi Tao. Memberi kesan agar jemarinya segera disambut. Dilihatnya Zi Tao yang masih terdiam di tempatnya duduk. Menatapnya dengan ekspresi curiga dan takut yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau memang harus segera pulang Taozi." Baekhyun memecah keheningan kemudian. Sikunya menyenggol Zi Tao hingga membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan.

Zi Tao mengangguk singkat. Dan segera bangkit berdiri tanpa mengindahkan sosok Kris yang sudah berbaik hati mau menjemputnya. Ia mengabaikan uluran tangan suaminya dan pergi berlalu begitu saja setelah selesai berpamitan.

Kini giliran Kris yang menghela napas dan mengurut dada pasrah. Mata cokelatnya memandang punggung Zi Tao yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Lalu tersenyum kecil saat mendapati tingkah pasangannya yang dia pikir sangat menggemaskan.

" _What a lovely wife.._ "

* * *

Begitu sampai di kamar, Zi Tao langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja ke atas tempat tidur. Membelakangiku. Dan lebih memilih untuk berbaring menghadap dinding yang dingin ketimbang melihat wajahku.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Berusaha memakluminya yang kemungkinan masih marah.

Satu tanganku terulur menyentuh pinggangnya saat tubuhku sudah ikut berbaring di belakangnya. Merayap menyentuh perutnya yang terasa rata namun penuh dengan otot-otot kuat. Mengusapnya pelan. Memberikan sedikit perhatian yang selalu dia cari.

Kudengar dari Baekhyun Zi Tao tidak pernah dekat dengan orang tuanya. Mereka pergi meninggalkannya yang masih muda dan menyuruh bibinya yang sakit-sakitan untuk merawatnya sejak kecil. Bisa dibilang Zi Tao adalah anak kurang kasih sayang. Dan menurutku itu bukan hal yang aneh jika dia marah kepadaku karena aku sudah membuatnya kesepian.

"Masih marah?" aku bertanya pelan. Sementara tanganku sudah berjalan lagi. Mencari-cari tangannya yang tersembunyi di bawah dekapan.

Saat berhasil kutemukan. Kugenggam pelan jemarinya. Terasa dingin. Dan terlalu kecil untuk ukuran seorang pemuda tanggung seperti dirinya.

Oh, apa dia sudah makan dengan benar? Aku harus mempertanyakan soal itu pada Dio besok pagi.

"Hei. Jangan mengacuhkanku begitu saja, Zi.." aku mengangkat tubuhku sedikit. Melongokkan kepalaku di ceruk lehernya yang mengeluarkan aroma lembut _lilac_ yang kusuka.

Aku melihat matanya yang terpejam. Berpura-pura tidur. Tapi mana ada kau tidur dengan menggigit bibir bawahmu sekuat itu, hm?

" _Peach_?" kupanggil lagi dia dengan nama buatanku yang ia suka. Berhasil. Dia sudah membuka mata. Tapi kemudian—

—sesuatu yang bening dan basah mengalir keluar. Menerobos paksa pelupuk matanya. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya membasahi pipi gembilnya.

Aku tersendat, "Zi Tao? Ada apa?"

Aku beranjak bangkit, menarik tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih kecil dari tubuhku sendiri dan menghadapkannya ke arahku.

"Oh, tidak." seruku, "Jangan menangis."

Aku menggeleng memohon. Kuusap wajahnya yang sudah basah. Zi Tao menangis dalam diam dan melihatnya yang seperti itu membuat dadaku serasa sesak. Marah. Karena aku tahu, akulah yang menjadi penyebab dia seperti ini.

"Kau dan jadwal kerajaanmu yang sialan..." desis Zi Tao kemudian. Memeluk tubuhku. Menghamburkan kepalanya menumpu di atas dadaku. Lalu dipukulnya pelan sebelah lenganku.

Aku cukup terkejut mengetahui jika istriku bisa mengumpat juga.

"Maaf." pintaku sambil mendekap kepalanya.

"Akan segera kuselesaikan jadwal kunjunganku dan tugas kerajaan yang lain. Bersabarlah sedikit."

Bisa kurasakan Zi Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangku dengan matanya yang memerah. Mukanya masih memberengut sebal. Sementara bibirnya yang menekuk lucu membuatku jadi gemas dan berniat untuk mengecupnya tanpa ampun.

Zi Tao memberikan cubitan kuat pada perutku. Heran. Kenapa dia suka sekali mencubit perut suaminya _sih_?

"Setidaknya berikan aku waktu khusus untuk bertemu denganmu. Luangkan waktumu sedikit untuk istrimu. Memang sesusah itu ya?"

Aku tertawa kecil. Hal yang salah sepertinya karena akibat tindakanku barusan aku kembali mendapatkan cubitan gratis untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Uhh, mau bagaimana lagi." kataku, lalu mengambil jemarinya yang masih bersarang di perutku untuk kugenggam lembut. "Aku sendiri ingin sesegera mungkin menyelesaikannya. Dan bisa dengan leluasa menghabiskan waktu senggang bersamamu."

Istriku itu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Tersipu mendengar perkataanku. Piasnya yang merona malu itu membuatku ingin sekali menggodanya lebih lama lagi.

"Bermainlah dengan Dio kalau kau bosan." kataku melanjutkan. Membuatnya menggelengkan kepala lemah.

"Tidak mau." Zi Tao memamerkan bibirnya yang cemberut. Berniat untuk balas menggodaku, eh?

"Dio selalu saja menyibukkan diri di dapur. Saat sedang masak seperti itu dia sungguh tidak ingin diganggu gugat."

Aku mengangguk menyetujui perkataannya. Berhubung Dio adalah koki utama istana. Sudah pasti membuat hidangan yang sempurna untuk keluarga kerajaan adalah prioritasnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Saat aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau. Kemanapun."

Zi Tao tampak terperanjat mendengar saranku barusan. Bahunya tampak naik, terlihat antusias. Sementara kedua mata hitamnya terlihat berbinar-binar dan bercahaya dengan begitu indahnya.

"Sungguh?" tanyanya, memastikan. Aku pun segera mengangguk mengiyakan. Melihatnya sesenang itu, mana mungkin aku tega untuk menolak?

"Kau janji kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku."

"Termasuk bukit bunga matahari yang kau bahas kemarin?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. Dan tertawa kecil saat bola matanya berbinar seperti mata anak anjing yang menggemaskan. "Termasuk yang itu." balasku kemudian.

Aku melihat Zi Tao sudah bisa tersenyum kembali. Wajah sedihnya yang sedari tadi kulihat sudah lenyap. Tergantikan dengan ekspresi bahagia yang mudah sekali kubaca. Pemuda berambut sehitam jelaga ini kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya sangat erat di tubuhku. Memberiku pelukan hangat yang selalu kusuka.

Ah, sudah berapa lama sejak aku mulai menyadari jika aku tengah jatuh cinta dengan bocah persik ini, hm?

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikanmu hadiah di sana." katanya kemudian.

"Hadiah? Tapi ulang tahunku masih lama."

Pelukan yang tadi ia beri kepadaku melonggar sedikit—tapi tak sampai terlepas. Zi Tao menyandarkan kepala gagaknya di dada sebelah kiriku. Mendongak kecil, membuat deru napasnya yang berhembus membelai area leherku dengan lembut.

"Bukan untuk ulang tahun." katanya lagi. Dan memasang senyum misterius. Seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

Aku memutar bola mata bosan. Dan kucuri sebuah ciuman kecil di belah persiknya yang sedari tadi menggodaku untuk menjamahnya.

"Pelit sekali."

Zi Tao lalu tertawa dengan begitu cantiknya. Suara tawa yang membuatku menyadari bahwa dia ada di dunia untukku. Ditakdirkan hanya denganku.

Aku balas tertawa dan kembali mengecup bibirnya lagi. Menghentikan suara tawanya sejenak. Namun pecah lagi saat ciuman kami tadi terlepas. Dan kami pun mengulangi hal itu lagi. Lagi lagi lagi lagi dan lagi. Tak pernah ada kata bosan yang berani mampir saat kami sedang berbahagia seperti ini. Bibir Zi Tao yang semanis madu dan menjadi candu buatku itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dikatakan sebagai sesuatu yang membosankan.

Dalam ciuman kami yang entah sudah ke berapa kali. Zi Tao lalu menaikkan kedua lengannya, menghampiri leherku, dan menautkannya di sana. Ia mendorong wajahnya lebih dekat. Memperdalam kecupan kami yang kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih menuntut.

Dengan napas tersengal, Zi Tao memandangku dengan tatapan memuja. Hal serupa yang juga sedang kulakukan sekarang ini.

"Kris—" Zi Tao memanggil namaku dengan bibir tergigit. Matanya setengah terpejam. Dan wajahnya merona semerah apel yang sudah masak.

Aku mengangguk. Paham. Sebab aku juga sama-sama menginginkannya.

Pelan-pelan, kutarik tubuh Zi Tao untuk kubaringkan di tempat tidur. Di bawah tubuhku, Zi Tao memegang wajahku yang juga memanas. Ia menutup mulutnya yang membuka lebar. Nyaris memekik saat satu tanganku mulai dengan berani bermain dengan tubuh bawahnya.

"Zi—aku menginginkanmu."

Suara yang kukeluarkan terdengar bergetar. Seperti ada yang tersangkut di batang tenggorokanku yang telah kering. Zi Tao memelukku erat. Bibirnya menggigit telingaku yang dekat dengan wajahnya. Menahan gejolak yang nyaris pecah saat jemariku telah bersentuhan langsung dengan kesejatiannya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi. Dengan tergesa—aku pun segera membabat habis seluruh pakaian yang masih melekat di masing-masing tubuh kami.

"Kris—nghh..." bisik Zi Tao pelan. Ketika penetrasi mulai kulakukan secara perlahan-lahan. Tak ingin menyakitinya.

" _Yes, princess_?"

Zi Tao tersenyum. Usai melumat bibirku tanpa ampun dia mendesah dan memandangku dengan ekspresi menggoda.

" _Make me yours_..."

" _Yes_ , _your Majesty_."

* * *

Satu kecupan di bibir Zi Tao membuat pemuda itu terpaksa membuka mata ketika sinar mentari berhasil menampakkan diri di atas langit.

 _Morning kiss_ dari Kris adalah hal favorit buatnya. Meskipun jarang sekali lelaki muda itu mau melakukannya akhir-akhir ini. Yah—karena mereka terbangun di waktu yang berbeda, wajar saja kalau Zi Tao tidak pernah sadar jika Kris diam-diam selalu memberinya _morning kiss_ tanpa diminta.

"Pagi tuan putri—" sapa Kris berbisik di telinga Zi Tao pelan, "—tidurmu nyenyak?"

Zi Tao tersenyum lalu memejamkan kedua matanya lagi. Dan mengangkat selimut tinggi-tinggi hingga mencapai puncak hidungnya yang mancung.

Pemuda berambut sewarna jelaga itu menggeleng lemah menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. Ia tak bohong mengenai itu. Sekujur tubuh Zi Tao rasanya sakit sekali hingga dia mengira tulang-tulangnya berasa remuk redam. Mengingat mereka melakukan- _nya_ semalam suntuk, dia rasa itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Yang tak wajar adalah ketahanan Kris yang super lama, dan itu menyebalkan bagi Zi Tao.

"Argghh.."

Zi Tao mendesis sebal. Kalau ingat bagaimana mereka bermain dengan begitu liarnya. Wajahnya terasa panas seperti disengat besi yang membara.

"Apa kau demam lagi? Wajahmu merah sekali.." Kris lalu bertanya lirih ke arah Zi Tao. Sembari memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi pada wajah manisnya.

"Oh, atau kau—teringat dengan apa yang kita lakukan semalam?"

 ** _Blush_**

' _Sial sial sial sial siaaaal_ —'

"Berhenti menggodaku, Kris- _sshi_!"

 ** _Toktoktoktoktok_**

Mereka sama-sama terbangun ketika suara berisik dari arah pintu menyapa gendang telinga masing-masing. Ada suara teriakan Chanyeol yang membahana. Meramaikan pagi hari itu dengan auman khasnya. Zi Tao adalah yang pertama kali beranjak bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Maniknya menangkap pergerakan samar dari Kris—suaminya, yang menggeliat pelan. Berusaha untuk meraih kesadaran.

"Ada apa?" suara serak Kris ditanggapi dengan gedikan bahu. Memberi kecupan _selamat pagi_ di pipi suaminya sekilas, Zi Tao segera turun usai membenahi letak piyamanya dan berjalan tergesa menyongsong pintu.

"Adik ipar—" Zi Tao menyapa Chanyeol masih dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Tangannya mengusap pelan wajahnya yang tampak lelah. Efek kegiatan panasnya bersama Kris semalam. "—ada apa?"

Di hadapannya, Chanyeol nyengir lebar dan memeluk tubuh Zi Tao erat sambil mengucapkan 'Good Morning' keras-keras. Pemuda itu segera mengambil langkah seribu. Berlari menghambur ke arah Kris yang masih duduk di tepian ranjang. Memeluk tubuh kakaknya dari belakang.

"Can Lie? _What the fu_ — _"_

"AYO JALAN-JALAN DI KEBUN ANGGUR PUNYA KAKEK!" teriak Chanyeol kemudian, memotong umpatan Kris yang nyaris terlontar. Akibatnya, pemuda itu mendapatkan sentilan yang lumayan keras dari anak sulung di keluarga hingga menyebabkan dahinya memerah.

Sementara itu di belakang mereka, Zi Tao mendelik horor. Diam-diam dia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Kris menautkan pandangan mata mereka berdua. Kris tersenyum mengejek, namun dia paham akan maksud istrinya.

Terakhir kali mereka berjalan-jalan di kebun anggur yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai saingan dari hutan Amazon itu, Zi Tao tercebur di sungai dan nyaris menjadi santapan buaya liar. Lalu malamnya dia demam. Tapi malah menjadi korban interogasi dari teman mantan tunangan suaminya. Ah.. Mengingatnya sebentar saja Zi Tao sudah trauma luar biasa.

"Tidak mau. Aku sibuk." elak Kris, melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan mulai mendorong adik laki-lakinya untuk menjauh.

Chanyeol sontak cemberut. Ia langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Ayolah, hanya sebentar saja—" Kris menggeleng, tak mau berbicara lebih lama lagi. Mengerti bahwa jawaban sang kakak mutlak untuk dipatuhi, Chanyeol mengangguk paham dengan wajah kecewa.

Pemilik rambut cokelat ikal itu berniat untuk beringsut turun dari tempat tidur Kris dan Zi Tao lalu berjalan menjauh, hendak keluar dari dalam kamar. Namun tertunda saat suara Zi Tao tiba-tiba menginterupsinya.

"—oh, kau bisa mengajak Baekhyun alih-alih mengajak kami berdua." usul Zi Tao tiba-tiba. Menyebabkan Chanyeol yang tadinya bermuram durja ganti senang riang gembira.

"Anggap saja kalian sedang berkencan sambil menjelajahi hutan— _err_ , maksudku kebun anggur."

"Aww. Kakak ipar kau jenius!" pekik Chanyeol sembari melempar dua ibu jari yang teracung ke arah Zi Tao. Senyum di wajah tampannya memudar saat ia mendapati Kris menyeringai kecil ke arahnya.

"Kekanakan.." olok kakaknya. Membuat Chanyeol di sebelahnya merengut dan menyikut perut Kris lumayan keras.

"Naga bodoh diam saja sana." balas Chanyeol sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Chanyeol lalu mulai bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidur milik Kris dan Zi Tao yang tampak lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Menyeringai menggoda, Chanyeol pun menatap Zi Tao yang berdiri di depannya. ' _Sepertinya kalian sudah berbaikan dan melalui malam yang indah bersama-sama ya_?', begitulah bunyi tatapan Chanyeol yang dilempar untuk Zi Tao. Tapi hanya dibalas dengan kernyitan tanda tak mengerti oleh sang kakak ipar.

"Oh—aku kesini hanya mau bilang kalau sarapan sudah siap. Dio sudah memasak banyak sekali makanan untukmu kakak ipar. Calon ibu memang harus banyak makan kan?" tanyanya, membuat Zi Tao sontak membatu dengan tubuh bergetar hebat.

Mata hitamnya membola lebar. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Kris yang menyiratkan tatapan heran.

"Calon ibu?" tanya lelaki muda berambut pirang itu.

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol buru-buru membenahi. "Yah, suatu saat nanti kalian pasti akan memiliki anak sebagai penerus kerajaan bukan? Jadi status Zi Tao ya calon ibu kan?" tanya Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Kris yang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sementara Zi Tao hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan horor luar biasa.

"Ah—yah, kau benar. Calon ibu ya?" Kris lalu ikut memandang Zi Tao, dan memasang senyum kecil yang sukses membuat wajah istrinya itu merah meradang.

* * *

Hari kemudian sudah berganti menjadi malam lagi. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, aku akan menghabiskan waktu sendiri tanpa sosok Kris di sampingku. Aku selalu terbangun saat dia telah berangkat, dan tertidur sebelum ia selesai berkutat dengan segala macam tugas kerajaan yang diberikan kepadanya. Siklusnya pun terhitung tetap. Tak terlalu banyak perubahan.

Hanya saja—malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur seperti biasanya.

Aku diam-diam keluar dari dalam kamar dan berjalan secara sembunyi-sembunyi menuju ke arah dapur, berniat untuk memakan nasi campur khas Korea saat rasa lapar yang hebat mendera perutku. Sudah dua jam lebih perutku selalu berbunyi nyaring. Hendak mengabaikannya pun aku tak sanggup. Karena bagaimanapun juga—

—ada manusia lain yang tinggal di dalam sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Aku terperanjat kaget, dan sampai menjatuhkan sendok makan yang tadi kugunakan hingga menimbulkan suara berdenting ketika Kris tiba di dapur, dan menemukanku tengah memakan seporsi besar _bibimbap_ yang sepuluh menit lalu kubuat sendiri.

Aku menelan dengan cepat sisa _bibimbap_ yang tersisa di mulutku. Berusaha menjawab pertanyaannya, namun batal saat ibu jari Kris menempel di sudut bibirku. Mengusap taoge yang mengotori bibirku, dan membersihkannya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Kris kemudian, sembari melihat isi mangkukku yang tinggal separuh.

Aku mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaannya. Lalu menunduk malu. Tanganku memeluk erat mangkuk alumunium berukuran besar di depan perutku yang mulai membuncit. Berusaha menyembunyikan- _nya_ dari pandangan Kris. Menyembunyikan keberadaan bayi kami. Anak kami.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering memergokimu makan tengah malam. Kenapa tidak mengajakku? Aku bisa menemanimu makan bersama-sama."

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaanmu—" jawabku jujur, aku tahu dengan jelas jika dia memang tidak memiliki banyak waktu luang. "—lagi pula aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku berani makan sendiri."

' _Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengandung anakmu. Jadi tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan._ '

Kris terkekeh pelan di tempatnya berdiri. Sinar lampu dapur yang membias hingga menerpa wajahnya membuat rupa menawannya tersaji jelas. Tak bisa kupungkiri jika Pangeran tertua di Ecuratan ini merupakan pria tertampan yang pernah kutemui sepanjang hidupku.

"Kau benar—" katanya kemudian. Dan memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. "—kau sudah selesai makan?" tanyanya, sambil mencium pipiku usai melepas pelukan.

Aku mengangguk kecil dan buru-buru meletakkan mangkuk _bibimbap_ ke tempat pencuci piring. Berharap semoga saja besok pagi ada pelayan yang berbaik hati mau mencucikannya untukku.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?" aku bertanya saat kakiku mulai melangkah menyusul Kris yang telah berjalan keluar dari dapur. Di sebelahku, dia mengangguk sambil menguap lebar. Kami pun lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamar.

"Pekerjaanku sebenarnya sudah selesai. Awalnya aku berniat untuk mengajakmmu mengunjungi taman bunga matahari besok pagi, tapi—"

"—yah, karena besok ada delegasi dari Thailand yang datang berkunjung, aku terpaksa membatalkan rencana tadi. Tidak masalah kan?"

Aku terdiam. Batal sudah rencanaku untuk memberinya kabar perihal kehamilanku kalau begitu.

"Oh—Raja Shi Yuan sudah pulang dari Thailand?" tanyaku. Mengalihkan perasaan kecewa yang teramat sangat.

Kris tersenyum, lalu menggandeng tanganku erat. "Ayah. Panggil dia ayah, Zi Tao- _sshi_."

"Dan ya, dia sudah pulang. Karena itulah besok kami akan menjamu tamu Raja dengan sebuah pesta dansa. Kau ikut kan?"

Tak ingin mengecewakannya seperti yang pernah kulakukan beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku pun menyetujui ajakannya.

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati."

* * *

Aku terengah ketika rasa tak nyaman itu menyerang perutku untuk yang ke sekian kalinya di pagi ini. Jemariku memegang erat pinggiran _bathtub_ yang terletak di sudut kamar mandi. Berharap hal yang kulakukan bisa meredakan rasa sakit saat bayi yang berada di tubuhku bergerak.

Aku meringis saat sesuatu yang lemah seperti menendang bagian dalam perutku. Mungkinkah bayinya merasa tak nyaman karena aku berusaha menyembuyikan keberadaannya?

"ZI TAO- _SSHI_!"

Bisa kudapati teriakan Dio yang menggema saat memandangku. Aku tersenyum tipis, dan kuraih tangannya ketika istri dari sekretaris suamiku itu berusaha menolongku yang kepayahan.

"Sudah kubilang lepaskan stagenmu! Kau menyakiti bayinya!" Dio berseru keras di depanku sementara tangannya berusaha melepaskan lilitan selendang panjang yang membebat perutku. Membantu perutku untuk tak terlihat buncit dan rata seperti sedia kala.

"Jangan—" kataku, sukses menghentikannya yang nyaris membuka stagen di perutku.

"—aku tidak mau ketahuan."

Dio memandangku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kenapa dia begitu sensitif sekali untuk hal-hal seremeh ini sih? Padahal aku yang kesakitan, kenapa justru dia yang menangis?

"Apa kau tak kasihan dengan bayinya?" Dio bertanya dengan suara serak yang tak dibuat-buat.

"Apa kau tidak sayang dengan anakmu sendiri, Zi Tao- _sshi_?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku sejenak. Menghindari Dio yang menghujaniku dengan tatapan menuntut. Hingga akhirnya aku kemudian cuma bisa menghela napas pendek, dan berbisik lirih menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku—mencintainya melebihi apapun di dunia ini, Dio- _sshi_."

"Kalau begitu berhenti menyiksa anakmu idiot!" sentak Dio lagi, membuang stagen yang kupinjam dari salah satu pelayan ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

Lelaki itu kemudian menarikku keluar. Menuju ke arah tempat tidurku yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam setelan jas yang hendak kupakai dalam perhelatan jamuan untuk tamu Raja dari Thailand petang nanti.

"Tidak ada yang muat—" kataku, saat kulirik Dio yang memilah-milah pakaian mana yang pantas untuk kugunakan. "—semuanya kekecilan di badanku. Terutama di bagian perut."

"Jadi karena itu kau nekat mencekik janin di dalam perutmu sendiri?"

Aku mendelik, lalu memeluk perutku erat. Tidak—bukan begitu. Kau salah paham Dio- _sshi._ Aku tidak berniat untuk menyakitinya, tidak sama sekali.

"Aku hanya bingung bagaimana membuat kemejanya bisa kupakai. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti bayinya."

"Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya terlalu lama, Dio- _sshi_. Aku ingin keberadaannya diakui. Tapi aku—aku—aku sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi agar Pangeran Kris tahu soal bayi yang kukandung—"

Aku bisa merasakan Dio meraih bahuku dan memelukku erat. Satu tangannya mengusap punggungku yang bergetar. Mencoba menenangkanku yang mati-matian mencegah agar tak menangis keras dan menimbulkan kekacauan. Aku menunduk. Menumpukan kepalaku pada bahu Dio yang lebih pendek.

"—aku terpaksa melakukannya karena aku sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Dio- _sshi_."

Pelukan dari Dio lalu semakin erat. Dalam dekapan hangatnya, lelaki muda itu kemudian berujar.

"Hanya kali ini saja, Zi. Hanya kali ini saja."

* * *

Pesta megah yang baru berjalan kurang dari satu jam itu mendadak lengang saat bunyi pecahan gelas terdengar memekakkan telinga. Zi Tao terperanjat kaget. Dan memandang gadis yang bersimpuh di atas lantai dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Miss Baifern!"

Salah satu ajudan Kris segera menyongsong sosok cantik Princess Pimchanok Luevisadpaibul Adulyadej, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Baifern ini, dan membantu gadis cantik dengan gaun merah muda selutut itu untuk berdiri.

Kris bahkan segera menyodorkan diri untuk membantu membersihkan serpihan kaca yang tersangkut di gaun sutra Baifern. Dan memeriksa apakah salah satu cucu dari mendiang raja Bhumibol Adulyadej ini terluka akibat pecahan kaca tadi atau tidak.

"Zi Tao- _sshi_ , apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Kris setelahnya. Memberondong Zi Tao dengan tatapan menyalahkan.

Baifern yang tak ingin kesalah-pahaman ini berlanjut segera menghadang Kris yang hendak meraih tangan Zi Tao, berniat memberi penjelasan.

" _Pi_ Kris, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. _Khun_ Tao hanya tidak sengaja menyenggolku." ujar gadis tadi. Menengahi Kris yang sudah menatap kecewa ke arah istrinya.

Zi Tao sendiri hanya bisa diam dan mulai mendekap perutnya erat. Tadi ia hanya berusaha melindungi perutnya yang nyaris terkena hantaman siku Baifern dan tanpa sengaja mendorong gadis itu hingga terjatuh. Membuat pakaian yang dikenakan Baifern tersiram _wine_ , dan gelas yang dipegangnya jatuh menghantam lantai lalu pecah berkeping-keping.

"JAGA SIKAPMU HUANG ZI TAO!"

Suara bentakkan Kris itu menggelegar. Meramaikan aula yang tadinya senyap.

Di belakang lelaki itu, Baifern mengunci bibirnya, tak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa. Ia menatap apologetik kepada Zi Tao. Ingin meminta maaf. Namun raungan Kris barusan membuat nyalinya ciut.

Zi Tao menghempaskan tangan Kris yang hendak meraihnya. Napas pemuda itu memburu. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu karena sudah menjadi tontonan publik. Matanya memanas. Dan air matanya nyaris pecah andai tak ia tahan mati-matian karena keberadaan orang-orang di sana.

Perasaan kecewa itu juga hadir di dalam hatinya. Terutama ketika Kris yang dalam keadaan marah malah memanggil nama lahirnya di depan umum—alih-alih menyematkan marga keluarganya di depan nama kecilnya. Membuat Zi Tao merasa seolah kehadirannya belum diakui sebagai anggota keluarga kerajaan Ecuratan.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Kris kemudian. Kali ini ia mengecilkan volume suaranya dan melembutkan pandangannya ke arah Zi Tao.

Namun Zi Tao membencinya karena Kris melakukan itu semua bukan untuknya. Melainkan untuk orang lain.

"Kenapa kau mendorong Miss Baifern sampai dia terjatuh?" tanyanya, "Bukankah aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk melukai orang lain?"

Satu tangannya terulur, meraih Zi Tao yang membisu di tempatnya berdiri. Tapi Zi Tao malah melangkah mundur, menjauhi sosok Kris yang hendak mendekat. Jemari Kris yang berhasil mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya ia sentak begitu kuat. Membuat tautan tangan suaminya terlepas.

Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalnya pelan, membisikkan kata-kata penolakan bagi Kris. Pemuda itu bisa melihat sinar kekecewaan yang terpancar melalui sorot mata suaminya. Tapi dia tidak peduli.

Tidak lagi.

"Jangan mendekatiku..."

* * *

Aku berjalan sedikit terpincang ketika telah berhasil memasuki kamar setelah menutup pintu. Saking buru-burunya aku menghindari Kris, aku sempat jatuh terguling di anak tangga hingga membuat kakiku terkilir. Tapi rasa sakitnya tak sebanding dengan sesak yang kurasakan di dalam dadaku.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas ranjang. Duduk membelakangi pintu masuk sembari memegang pergelangan tanganku yang terasa nyeri. Ada warna merah keunguan di sana. Bekas cengkeraman Kris memang tidak main-main. Aku tidak menyangka Kris akan mencengkeram tanganku sekuat itu.

"ZI TAO!"

Aku berjengit kaget saat suara pintu terdobrak dari arah luar. Dan mendapati lelaki yang telah menikahiku itu berdiri terhuyung di sana. Lalu menghampiriku yang mematung di tempat tidur.

Kris dengan segera berlari ke arahku. Duduk bersimpuh di bawahku dengan tatapan tajamnya yang berkilat kecewa. Sukses membuatku gemetaran saking seramnya wajah Kris saat sedang sarat emosi seperti ini.

"Jawab aku—" ujarnya usai mengatur napas. Nada bicaranya memang sudah melembut. Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku sedikit tak nyaman dengan tatapannya itu.

"—kenapa kau mendorong Miss Baifern hingga dia terjatuh seperti tadi?"

Aku diam.

Jadi cuma itu yang mau dia tanyakan?

"Lihat mataku baik-baik. Lalu jawab pertanyaanku Zi Tao- _sshi_."

Aku menuruti kemauannya. Kugerakkan keping mataku menghujam iris beningnya yang menatapku sendu. Apa dia sesedih itu mengetahui jika istrinya berkelakuan kekanakan seperti ini?

"Tidak ada yang harus saya jawab." desisku lirih, sementara tanganku mencengkeram erat perutku yang terlilit stagen. Sebuah tendangan kecil kuterima dari dalam sana.

"Saya yang salah. Saya mengakuinya."

Aku menggigit bibir dengan canggung saat mengatakannya. Pekikan kecil nyaris terlontar dari mulutku. Tapi aku menutupnya. Aku mati-matian menahan pergerakan bayi yang berada di dalam perutku. Mengelusnya pelan, mengatakan ' _tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa_ ' berulang kali dalam hati.

"Saya minta maaf.. Saya yang salah. Tidak seharusnya saya mendorong Nona Pimchanok seperti tadi."

Dan setelah itu—aku jatuh tersungkur.

Tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa limbung dan hampir saja terjun menghantam lantai andai kata tidak ada tangan Kris yang menyangga. Aku mencengkeram erat lengannya, dan berusaha mengatur napas ketika dadaku kembali merasa sesak. Pandangan mataku mengabur. Dan kepalaku terasa pening seperti dihantam sebuah batu.

"Zi Tao? Ada apa?" aku mendengar Kris meneriakkan namaku. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir pelan di antara kakiku. Membasahi celana yang sedang kupakai. Merembes hingga mengotori lantai kamar. Kris terlihat sedang memeriksa bagian bawah tubuhku. Takut jika aku terluka atau apa.

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat Kris mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Sesuatu berwarna merah pekat tampak membasahi jemarinya.

Darah.

' _Oh tidak, bayinya._ '

* * *

Aku terbangun sembari mengernyit ketika mendapati jarum infus sudah menusuk pembuluh darah di tanganku. Rasa pening sontak kurasa meski hanya sebentar. Aku menolehkan kepala—mencari-cari keberadaan siapapun di dalam kamar. _Tunggu_? Kamar? Jadi aku tidak di rumah sakit, eh?

 ** _Cklek_**

Pintu terbuka sedikit lebar. Dan kemudian aku melihatnya—melihat Kris, suamiku. Yang baru saja datang dengan senyum tersungging di wajah tampannya.

"Oh—kau sudah bangun?" dia memekik kecil. Lalu berjalan cepat menghampiriku yang berusaha bangkit. "Tetap di tempat tidur, Zi Tao. Kau harus banyak istirahat." katanya, dengan nada meminta alih-alih memerintah. Tak kulihat raut seram seperti ia tampilkan padaku sesaat sebelum aku jatuh pingsan. Kini, Kris datang dengan raut muka senang luar biasa.

Dia kemudian mengambil tempat di tepi ranjang—duduk menghadap ke arahku sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Seikat besar bunga matahari yang masih segar. Kelihatan sekali kalau baru selesai dipetik.

Aku terperangah. Dan menerima bunga favoritku itu dengan senang hati.

"Maaf karena aku pergi kesana sendirian dan tidak mengajakmu." katanya, lalu meraih sebelah tanganku—untuk ia genggam dengan lembut.

Aku kemudian menatapnya sekali lagi. Dan terkejut saat aku mendapati kantung matanya yang menebal dan hitam. Terlihat seperti orang yang tidak pernah tidur dengan tepat waktu. Kenapa dia bisa berpenampilan seperti ini, huh? Seperti bukan gayanya sama sekali.

Kuraih sebelah wajahnya. Dan kuusap satu pipinya pelan. Suamiku yang biasanya tampan terlihat sangat kuyu sekarang ini. Aku tidak bilang kalau dia jelek, tidak. Kris itu sangat tampan dilihat dari segi manapun. Hanya saja saat ini kondisinya terlihat berbanding terbalik dari yang acap kali kulihat. Dia terlihat bahagia—namun juga khawatir entah karena apa.

"Kau—Kris—kau kenapa?"

Kris tersenyum dan mengecup punggung tanganku di wajahnya dengan lembut. Lihat? Bahkan dalam kondisinya yang seperti itu pun dia masih mampu membuat detak jantungku bertalu dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat.

"Aku mencemaskanmu tahu." katanya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibirku sekilas.

Aku mengernyit. Kenapa harus mencemaskanku segala?

"Aku—memangnya kenapa?"

Di depanku Kris menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum kecil. Ia mengoyak poniku kasar, sebelum ganti membelai helaian rambutku dan ia mainkan di tangan besarnya.

Sebuah bayangan lalu berkelebat dalam ingatanku.

Menampilkan potongan-potongan gambar kejadian pada waktu sebelum aku jatuh pingsan.

Soal Miss Baifern yang kudorong hingga jatuh. Soal Kris yang marah. Soal aku yang berlari meninggalkannya. Soal aku yang terguling di anak tangga. Dan soal—soal darah yang merembes di kakiku.

Aku ingat sekarang.

Aku sudah ingat kenapa aku bisa pingsan sampai harus diinfus seperti ini.

Aku terduduk lemas. Bunga matahari yang kupegang terjatuh hingga kelopak kuning cerahnya mengotori alas tempat tidur kami. Aku terperangah, lalu menatap Kris dengan tak percaya. Mataku terasa pedas. Dan aku nyaris menjerit serta menangis keras.

"Kris—Kris..." aku lalu meraih tubuh Kris dan mencengkeram pakaiannya erat. Kris yang panik pun sontak memelukku dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku yang bergetar hebat.

Astaga.

Astaga.

Ya Tuhan.

Aku melukainya. Aku telah melukainya—anakku. Anakku dan Kris.

Anak kami.

Bayiku—demi Tuhan.

Bayiku...

"Zi—Zi Tao, _hey_! Tenanglah!"

Aku terisak. Dan menyembunyikan wajahku di ceruk lehernya. Wangi tubuh Kris terasa hambar di indera penciumanku. Mataku mengabur—aku nyaris pingsan lagi andai Kris tak mengguncang tubuhku kuat.

"Ada apa? Apa yang sakit? Zi Tao, _please_ , berhenti menakutiku."

Aku menggeleng. Tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku bahkan belum memberitahukannya mengenai kehamilanku dan sekarang—

Sekarang bayiku sudah—bayi kami telah—

"Bayi kita, Kris. Bayinya—"

Keping _auburn_ Kris membola. Dari wajah terkejutnya aku sudah tahu apa yang akan ia katakan setelahnya—

"Kenapa dengan bayinya? Dia menendang perutmu lagi?"

— _atau tidak?_

"Ya—huh?" suara isakanku berhenti. Aku melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit. Memberi jarak antara tubuhku dan tubuhnya. Supaya aku bisa leluasa memandang wajah suamiku yang kini sedang sama bingungnya.

"Bayinya—masih hidup?" tanyaku bodoh. Aku lalu menunduk. Dan menyentuh perutku yang masih membuncit. Kali ini jauh lebih gembung daripada sebelumnya.

Ada gerakan pelan di dalam sana. Samar memang. Tapi masih cukup terasa. Aku menarik napas lega, dan tersenyum penuh rasa syukur.

"Kris, bayinya—masih hidup." aku berhenti berbicara. Tepat saat Kris yang menatapku dengan senyum meledek favoritnya. Khas Kris sekali.

"Astaga. Kukira ada apa. Tentu saja dia masih hidup." keluh laki-laki berambut pirang itu, dan menangkup wajahku menggunakan telapak tangan besarnya. "Bayi yang masih hidup dan menendang itu tandanya kondisinya sangat sehat."

Aku menunduk, tersenyum lega untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kedua tanganku kemudian aku lingkarkan ke arah perutku. Memeluk janin yang ada di dalam sana dan mengatakan bahwa aku bahagia bahwa dia masih hidup. Tapi kemudian senyumanku itu memudar—sadar bahwa Kris masih ada di sana dan sedang memandangku dengan seringaian kecil miliknya.

' _Apa dia sudah menyadarinya selama ini?_ '

"Kris—kau, apa kau sudah—"

Kris mengangguk singkat. Kecil dan mantab. Aku kembali terperangah, dan balas memandangnya dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak awal." sahutnya, dan mulai menempelkan kepalanya di atas perutku. Sejenak, aku bisa merasakan getaran kecil dari dalam sana. Sepertinya bayi kami senang dengan kehadiran ayahnya.

"Aku sudah tahu, bahkan sebelum Dio ataupun Chanyeol ataupun pelayan yang membantumu dengan alat tes kehamilan itu mengetahuinya." katanya lagi. Membuat mulutku menganga jauh lebih lebar. "Jangan meremehkan intuisi seorang calon ayah ya?" lanjut Kris. Lalu memberikan sebuah sentilan kecil di dahiku.

Aku menunduk, memandang selimut yang menutupi kakiku dengan perasaan bersalah. "Kau—tidak marah?"

Bisa kudengar Kris sedang menarik napas panjang dan mulai mengganti posisi duduknya sedikit lebih rendah. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya—menumbukkan masing-masing mata kami hingga bertautan menjadi satu.

"Kalau soal kau yang diam saja selama ini dan bahkan berniat untuk menutupi keberadaan bayi kita—tentu saja aku marah."

Aku meneguk ludah, menyadari jika Kris tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya.

"Maaf—aku cuma—"

"—ingin agar pekerjaanku tidak terganggu dengan berita kehamilanmu? Aku sudah tahu soal itu. Terima kasih untuk Dio yang melaporkannya padaku."

Aku melotot. Dalam benakku tergambar wajah Dio yang sedang tersenyum usil karena sudah berhasil mengelabuhiku.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu." kataku, membuat suamiku itu terkekeh kecil sambil mencubit ujung hidungku gemas.

"Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang. Bagaimana mungkin kami tidak saling mengabari mengenai perkembanganmu selama ini? Kau mengandung anakku, ingat?"

Aku mengangguk kecil. Membenarkan kata-katanya. "Aku akan sering merepotkanmu setelah ini." ujarku pelan. Masih tetap setia dengan kepalaku yang menunduk. Menatap binar di mata _auburn_ nya yang menyala indah.

Kris tersenyum lagi. Dan mengecup bibirku lama sebelum membalas, "Aku sudah siap."

"Aku akan sering makan di tengah malam seperti kemarin."

 ** _Cup_**

"Akan kutemani."

 ** _Cup_**

 ** _Cup_**

"Aku mungkin akan menginginkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh."

 ** _Cup_**

"Aku kucarikan untukmu walau sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun."

 ** _Cup_**

 ** _Cup_**

 ** _Cup_**

"Badanku akan membesar—dan jadi gendut. Aku pasti akan jelek sekali."

 ** _Cup_**

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau pasti akan sangat menggemaskan seperti panda kalau gendut."

 ** _Cup_**

"Aku bukan panda!" ketusku, dan menghentikan bibirnya yang hendak menciumku lagi. Tapi sejurus kemudian aku terkekeh—begitu juga dengan Kris. Dan membiarkannya untuk mencumbu bibirku sekali lagi. _Lagi lagi lagi dan lagi_.

"Kris—"

Ciuman kami terlepas. Kris menengadahkan kepalanya kembali dan menatapku dengan ekspresi penuh cinta.

"—apa kau bahagia?" tanyaku, dan mulai menantikan jawabannya dengan dada berdebar-debar.

"Denganmu—"

Aku mengangguk antusias. Untuk sepersekian detik—Kris berhasil mencuri satu ciuman dari bibirku tanpa kusadari.

"—aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini sepanjang hidupku."

Dan kemudian Kris mendekapku erat. Membuatku nyaris memekik kesenangan karena sudah jatuh cinta dengannya.

' _Sial.._ '

Sekarang aku jadi tahu kenapa aku bisa mencintai pria tampan ini.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

* * *

 ** _Haloooooo~_**

 ** _Seneng banget akhirnya aku bisa nyelesaiin chapter tambahan Royal Fiance ^^. Buat teman-teman yang sudah review di ffn ampe seribu. Sekali lagi aku ucapin makasih banyak. Udah hampir empat tahun aku ngegarap ff itu sejak aku cinta sama kopel KrisTao, berhenti sejenak akibat mereka yang keluar dari grup si onoh, dan akhirnya ngetik lagi karena kalo ga gini eksistensi kopel mereka bakalan beneran lenyap ^^._**

 ** _Pokonya tengkyu berat deh. Udah gatau mau bahas apalagi saking terima kasihnya aku ke kalian yang masih setia nungguin kelanjutan demi kelanjutan ceritanya._**

 ** _I love you all._**

 ** _Semoga kalian juga bakalan bisa hidup bahagia selama lama lama lama lama lama lama lama lama lamanya :))_**

 ** _Thank you and love youuuu :)))_**

 ** _Pssst.._**

 ** _Jangan di close dulu ya? Kita enjoy cerita singkat soal Luhan sama Sehun abis ini ^^._**

 ** _Capcusss!_**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **ROYAL WEDDING**

* * *

"Mau menyalami pengantinnya?"

Kris, yang saat itu tengah dibalut setelan jas hitam mewah, bertanya dan memandang Zi Tao yang tengah menggunakan pakaian serupa namun bermodel khusus itu dengan satu alis terangkat. Ia tersenyum lega saat mendapati Zi Tao menganggukkan kepala. Menyetujui ajakannya. Kris kemudian membantu istrinya itu untuk berjalan mengingat usia kandungan Zi Tao yang mendekati persalinan.

"Kalian datang! Oh—kalian datang!"

Luhan berseru heboh. Terkejut saat mendapati sosok Kris dan Zi Tao berjalan menghampirinya. Lelaki manis yang menggunakan _suit_ resmi kerajaannya yang berwarna gading, segera melompat dan berlari menyambut Kris serta Tao dengan tangan yang masih memegang buket mawar pernikahannya. Pemuda bersurai karamel itu menghambur memeluk Kris dan Zi Tao bergantian. Sebuah pemandangan yang terkesan aneh karena seharusnya Luhan yang dipeluk sebab dia adalah bintang utama dalam pesta pernikahannya hari ini.

"Dio- _sshi_ , Suho- _sshi_ , aku juga menunggu kedatangan kalian." seru Luhan sekali lagi, dan melemparkan senyum riangnya. Ke arah Dio serta Suho yang berdiri di belakang Putera Mahkota dan pasangannya. Wajar saja. Luhan sedang berbahagia saat ini.

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu, Lu." ujar Kris dan menyalami Luhan. Disusul dengan Zi Tao yang juga mengulurkan tangannya, mengajaknya bersalaman.

Luhan menyeringai kecil, lalu menepuk bahu Kris pelan dengan kepalan tangannya. "Kalau saja kau tak jatuh cinta dengan Zi Tao. Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi pernikahan kita berdua Fan Fan."

Kris tersenyum, lalu mengangguk lemah, membenarkan kata-kata pemuda di hadapannya. Mengabaikan kehadiran Zi Tao barang sejenak.

"Ack—" Kris tiba-tiba saja memekik lumayan keras, dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya guna mendapati sang istri mendengus saat menatapnya. "—hei, kenapa mencubitku?" tanyanya heran. Sementara Zi Tao cuma membalasnya dengan cibiran.

Mendapati pemandangan konyol di depannya, Luhan kontan tertawa kecil.

"Aww. Kau menggemaskan saat cemburu Zee." katanya, memanggil Zi Tao dengan nama panggilan buatannya. "Apa ini pengaruh bayi yang kau kandung?"

Zi Tao terkekeh kecil. Lalu melirik perut besarnya yang diusap oleh Luhan.

"Saya tidak cemburu. Saya hanya gemas dengan suami saya yang saat ini sedang sibuk bermain mata." jawab Zi Tao sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia kemudian tertawa kecil, dan menarik tubuh Luhan untuk menjauh, menghampiri mempelai pria yang memandangi mereka berdua. Kris cuma bisa menggeleng pelan mendapati istrinya yang sudah bisa bercanda dengan Luhan dan bekerja sama untuk mengerjainya.

"Semoga Luhan tidak mengganggu kalian lagi." Sang mempelai pria yang bertubuh jangkung dan bersurai keperakan menyalami Kris yang datang mendekat. Lelaki muda itu amat tampan dengan balutan jas resmi berwarna merah marun dengan beberapa emblem serta payet yang menghiasi pakaiannya. Dia adalah Sehun. Lelaki sempurna yang baru saja menyandang gelar sebagai suami Luhan.

Kris tersenyum maklum, dan balas menyalami lelaki yang berusia jauh lebih muda. "Kami sudah terbiasa dengan tingkahnya." ujarnya, dan melirik Luhan yang sekarang sudah menghambur memeluk suaminya dari arah samping.

"Suamimu tampan sekali. Yakin masih ingin menggoda suamiku?" tanya Zi Tao kemudian, sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Kris dan bibirnya melempar senyum menggoda. Menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan isyarat bercanda.

Mereka berempat kontan tertawa kecil. Mengabaikan para tamu undangan yang lain barang sejenak. Hingga akhirnya tawa itu kemudian sedikit mereda ketika duo Suho dan Dio berjalan menghampiri mereka semua.

Dio yang mendekat melempar lirikan penuh arti ke arah Suho, dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat. Koki istana di kerajaan Kris itu mengumbar senyum misterius ke arah Luhan. Sementara kedua tangannya menenteng sebongkah kotak berukuran sedang yang dibungkus dengan begitu rapi, serta tak lupa terdapat sebuah pita berjumbai sebagai hiasannya. Pemuda itu kemudian menyerahkannya ke arah Luhan saat sudah berada di depan pengantin tersebut.

"Hadiah pernikahan kalian." katanya, "Silahkan dibuka." Dio mendesak, menyuruh Luhan untuk membuka kado yang diterima.

Luhan dan Sehun bergantian membuka kertas kado yang menyelimuti kotak tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua saat menemukan sepasang sepatu mungil dari dalam sana. Sepasang sepatu bayi lebih tepatnya.

"Dio- _sshi_? Apa-ap..." Luhan memucat, sedang Sehun menyembunyikan wajah tampannya yang memerah hebat.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah berpura-pura lagi." kata Dio tiba-tiba. Memotong Luhan yang tadi hendak memprotes. Matanya mengerling jahil. Menatap Sehun yang berdehem pelan, dan menyeringai lebar saat pasangan Kris serta Tao yang melempar tatapan bingung kepadanya.

"Bukankah tujuh bulan lagi kalian akan memilikinya? Memiliki bayi, maksudku.."

Dio terkekeh puas. Ia kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang membatu dikerumuni para tamu undangan yang meminta penjelasan. Bahkan sampai ada segerombolan orang yang sepertinya dari awak media, mengadakan wawancara dadakan di sana. Menuntut Luhan dan Sehun untuk membeberkan semuanya soal skandal hubungan mereka sebelum keduanya menikah.

* * *

 **END**

 **( _Dan ga usah minta sekuel soal cerita HunHan. Don't. I beg you._ )**

 **See you again, muach!**


End file.
